After the Chaos
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: A young woman drifts to the Isla Numblar in the wake of the I-Rex incident in search for Owen. Will she get her reunion? And who exactly is this mysterious Max? [Extra slightly AU additional scenes for the end of Jurassic World (so spoilers!)- One-Shot- Prequel to "Playing God"]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! So how good was this movie? ^_^ I felt like writing a little one-shot for it, I'm tempted to write more of a fan-fiction for this, given the open ending. But we'll see. Instead, enjoy my slightly AU/extra scenes for the end of Jurassic World. Of course… SPOILERS!**_

This wasn't what she had in mind for her weekend off. Relaxation in the sun with a good book was how she planned to spend her Saturday. Maybe some light swimming in the early hours, when it was most quiet. Take some gentle afternoon walks, enjoying the serene beauty of the sea.

No.

Instead Max was stuffing different bits and pieces into a rucksack. Spare clothes, some snacks, drinks and other oddments she'd need for the trip. Her slender frame drifted around her small apartment. Picking and grabbing at the items, throwing them into the bag on the sofa.

She should never have let him take that job. Never. How could she have been so naïve?

"A job at Jurassic World. Go for it man! You can't pass up that opportunity!" she grumbled under her breath, throwing the last bottle of water into her bag with a huff. She paused for the first time that morning and took a deep breath. Her body shuddered, remembering when the news hit. Televisions had lit up everywhere. The park had quite literally fallen to shit. Enclosure breaches. Members of the public and staff injured or… worse…

Max felt herself grow cold and tense. The mere thought of getting there and her worst fears coming true.

No. No, she couldn't think like that. She had to stay focussed. Get to her destination. Don't over think it, not until she knew the details. Rubbing her hands through her tangled and knotted brown hair, she calmed herself. Forcing determination into her green eyes, Max marched over to the sofa. She snatched up the rucksack, pulling the drawstring shut. Swiftly, she swung it over her shoulder and headed for the door. It was time to head to the docks and catch the ferry to Isla Numblar.

Despite the exhaustion pulling in her legs and the aching creeping over her feet, Claire pushed on through the crowds of people. Many were sat with loved ones, cradling each other as if they might be too scared to let go. Claire had been surprised but relieved when her sister and brother-in-law had turned up. After everything, it was a tearful and heartfelt reunion. One Claire was thankful for and seemed to provide some light for her after the events of the day.

Truthfully, she was also thankful for a more slightly selfish reason. She had refused to leave her nephews' sides, unprepared to leave them. They needed family with them now, not strangers. But now her sister was here for her children, it gave her chance to tear herself away from her nephews.

To him.

Owen Grady. Their eyes had met over the crowds of people, her heart skipping a beat. She found herself instantly drifting through the crowds towards him. Her head burst with some much she wanted to say, needed to say. But when she stopped, finding herself stood in front of him. Everything she had planned to say left her head in a flash. Instead they stood in silence, gazing into each other's eyes.

Claire finally broke that silence, "So what now?"

She gazed off to her right, where the open doors stood. John Hammond's dream, everything they had worked for, built. All those years. All gone in a day.

Owen pondered the question for a moment, looking to Claire.

"We stick together…" he paused for a moment, and then a spark of amusement lit up his gaze, "You know for survival."

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. There was a time when comments like that would piss her off. Sure the cheesy line was stupid, but damn his boyish charm made her heart flutter. She looked to Owen for a brief moment, before the tow of them walked out the doors side by side.

Claire had to bink as she took in the bright light. She gazed over at the docks. People were loading up, ready to leave this nightmare behind them. Others were leaving the boat, running to search for loved ones. Some of the looks on people's faces told her some of them had found their grim answer.

"OWEN!"

A shout caught the pair off guard as Owen and Claire stopped in their tracks. The two of them exchanged glances, before searching the crowd. Maybe it was a coincidence. Owen Grady probably wasn't the only Owen on the island.

"OWEN!"

The same shout, this time closer. Claire searched through the crowd, this time spotting the shouter. A woman. She looked in her twenties and had a slender build. She was scanning the crowd desperately and stopped when she spotted them. Scooting through the people, she stopped when there was a strip of space between the crowds of people. Her gaze lit up with relief when her eyes landed on Claire and Owen.

"OWEN" she cried out again. This time Owen spotted her. His brow rose in surprise but his gaze softened upon seeing her. Not waiting a moment longer, the woman ran towards them like a bullet. Her tangled mess of brown hair flowing behind her. Her rucksack bouncing off her back. She didn't even stop or slow when she was in front of Owen. Instead she buried herself into him, pulling him into a tackling embrace. She held him tight, her face burrowing into his shoulder.

"Thank god, thank god you're okay," came her muffled voice. She sounded relieved but also on the verge of tears.

Claire watched baffled and in amazement.

Owen took a moment to recover, before returning the tight embrace. He closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. He didn't say a word, letting his actions speak for him.

"I was so worried," she mumbled. This time she pulled back, bringing her hands to rest of either side of Owen's face. Teary green eyes resting on his features.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Owen nodded with a smile, "I'm fine Max, promise."

'Max' smiled happily at that as she went up on her tiptoe planting a gentle kiss of his forehead. She settled back down on her feet, gazing up at Owen warmly. It was in that moment, that her attention finally fell on Claire. It suddenly hit her that they weren't alone.

Claire couldn't help but watch the scene before her with utter confusion. Seeing the closeness between Owen and 'Max' couldn't help but make her feel a little jealous. She tried her best not to jump to any conclusions, but her brain was in internal conflict. Max. Who was this Max? When she turned to look at Claire in suddenly realisation, it was apparent she about to get her answer.

"Oh god, sorry," Max pulled a little reluctantly away from Owen. She seemed a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she continued, "I honestly didn't notice you there." She looked between Owen and Claire, as if sensing their connection. A pretty woman before her, that actually tolerated and seemed to enjoy Owen's presence. It was Max's turn to jump to conclusions.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Max added, still looking a little embarrassed.

Owen chuckled, "Not this time kid." He looped an arm around her, his hand resting on her shoulder. He then looked to Claire, noticing an introduction was in order.

"Max, this is Claire Dearing," Owen paused for a moment then added, "Claire, this is Max Grady. My kid sister."

Claire felt her heat flood with relief. She was his little sister, nothing more. She internally scolded herself for jumping to ridiculous conclusions. Extending a hand to Max, Claire smiled at her. Her hand was taken gruffly. Damn, Max had a hell of a grip.

"Pleasure to meet you Max," Claire greeted.

Max couldn't help but smile wide. So this was Claire. Owen's boss and the girl he'd had a crush on since he got here. He may have complained about her non-stop, but Max knew her brother well enough to spot the tell-tale signs. Max had never had the pleasure of meeting Claire face-to-face, until now.

"Likewise," Max replied, shaking her hand. The two smiled at each other for a moment, before releasing each other's hands. Claire resisted the urge to rub her slightly sore hand. Max may have a slender frame, but if Claire could tell from her grip alone this woman could take damn good care of herself.

Owen grinned happily, pulling his kid sister closer, "So you came all the way out here to see if I was okay. I'm touched."

Max looked up at him playfully, "Of course dumbass, you're my only brother. You're all I've got, can't very well go losing you to dinosaurs now can I?"

Claire smiled at the two of them, it was clear just by looking at them how close they were.

"I guess not," Owen replied to her.

The three of them looked over the docks once more, gazing at the consistent crowds of people. The amusement in the trio quickly disappeared as they fell into sombre silence.

"Crazy day, huh?" Max broke the silence, a deadly serious tone in her voice.

"You have no idea," Claire mumbled, she emitted a deep sigh. Her face fell at the thought of the mess of the island. Someone would have to handle it. And now Masrani was gone, that responsibility would fall on her. Owen looked to her as if knowing what she was thinking.

Max looked to Claire with a small smile, "Look, most of my experience in the field, rearing animals might be with the less extinct variety. But if you need an extra pair of hands clearing this place up, officially closing her for business, whatever… feel free to ask."

Claire turned her eyes to Max startled, "You work with animals?"

Max smirked, "What you think my brother's the only animal wrangler in the family? You're looking at a fully qualified zoologist, and I'm not an ashamed to admit an amateur palaeontologist."

"You should see her with the lions, she has them eating out her hands," Owen laughed.

Claire wasn't sure if he was joking or being generally serious, "Max that's a very generous offer, one I might take you up on."

Max grinned with a nod at Claire. The three almost fell into silence once more, before Max spoke again.

"In the meantime, what do you say to getting you guys the hell off this island?" Max looked to Claire and Owen.

Owen chuckled, "I can agree to that."

Claire nodded in agreement. She paused for a moment, looking at Owen and Max.

"I better head back to my family inside, seeing how they are. Especially if we're leaving," Claire stated. She looked at Owen and Max, "I'll give you two a minute, to catch up."

Owen nodded, watching after her as Claire turned on her heel and left. When Owen turned back to Max, she had a cheeky smile on her lips.

"So 'that' was Claire," Max spoke slyly.

"Yes that was Claire."

"You seem a little less tense when talking about her now. You two must have done some serious bonding when running from those dinosaurs."

"Yeah I guess we did…"

"You hooked up then?"

"Really, you're asking that?"

"What I can't take an interest in my brother's love life?"

"No! You can't! It's just… wrong!"

"What? You take an interest in mine!"

"That's different! I'm looking out for you!"

"And I can't do the same with you?"

"That's not what I saying."

"That's exactly what you're saying. It's not like I'm delving into the dirty details… now that would be wrong."

"Alright you win…" Owen grumbled.

Max chuckled as she gazed at her less than amused brother. She then fell serious.

"So all this… what happened?" Max asked him, gazing round.

"You've must have seen some kind of news. You know," Owen replied with a sigh.

"I want to hear your version, if that's alright?"

Owen nodded in understanding. It was clear Max was curious, and if she was going to help out with the mess left behind. Well, it couldn't hurt to let her in on the events. Owen took a deep breath before delving into the tale. Max listened intently as Owen didn't fail to leave out any details of the crazy day.

Breeze gently blew through Max's locks of hair, salty water filling her nostrils. She watched as Isla Numblar grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Her mind flicked back to the days when she would approach that island with excitement. She had been making frequent trips since Owen had started working there. Being related to a Jurassic World employee certainly had its advantages. It chilled her to think something so beautiful and precedent on their safety had fallen to complete chaos in a matter of hours. She recounted the details of Owen's tale, one part in partially had stuck with her. In-Gen. They'd evacuated the lab, all the samples. Turns out Hoskins wanted to generate genetically modified dinosaurs for his own military cause. Given that a genetically modified dinosaur had been the cause of all the chaos, the idea sickened her. Sure, they had been toying with nature for years. But complete genetic modification, that didn't sit with her well. More so given his regard for their animal rights. Sure they were made in a test tube, but there were living breathing creatures. They had rights! Hoskins had been killed when he tried his luck with one of the girls. So surely all the militarised dinosaur ideas, using them as weapons disappeared with him? Somehow Max wasn't convinced. Jurassic World itself was living proof of people not listening to any past warnings and going ahead. Would this be the last incident? Or would people not listen again?

"Max!"

She turned to spot Owen stood in one of the doorways to the inside of the ferry. "Claire's invited us to join her family for some dinner, you coming?"

Max replied, "Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

Owen nodded as he turned and headed back inside. Max turned back to Isla Numblar's disappearing form in the distance. Her past thoughts gnawing at her insides. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel and followed after her brother.

And in that moment, somehow she truly knew this wasn't the end.


	2. UPDATE- Sequel Story!

**Author's Note/Update:**

Hey guys, I'm honoured that a lot of you have taken such an interest in this one-shot. So first of thank you! It means a lot! Even though this is a one-shot, I'm posting a quick update for guys who enjoyed this. I've started a chapter fan-fiction with Max that continues after the events of the movie and this one-shot. So if you'd like to check it out, you can find it under the title "Playing God". Hope you guys enjoy! And thanks again!


End file.
